Don t Let me
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: luego de regresar de la antartida Claire reflexiona sobre las cosas...perder a un amigo era muy doloroso...pero perder al hombre que amaba? Fic 100% CLEON!  Dann ,Magaly Cherry, es para ustedes amigas!   Please dejen reviews!


Hola hola! Aquí de nuevo con ustedes, en esta ocasión cumpliendo con algo que tenía pendiente. Si señores por fin un CLEON! He de decir que no le voy tanto a la pareja, aunque si me gusta bastante no es mi fuerte, pero, tenía una deuda con dos amigas mías y por fin pude saldarla!

Dedicado a mis queridas amigas **Mis histery (Dann´)** y** Magaly Cherry**… mis niñas a ustedes les prometi un CLEON y aquí lo tienen! Ojalá les guste mucho porque va con todo mi cariño

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, lo único mío es la historia…

**Ambientado después de CODE VERONICA…**

Ahora si Let´s Read!

**DON´T LET ME….**

Iba caminando con una sola idea en la cabeza: hablar con ella. Hacía casi dos mese que sucedió todo lo de la isla Rockfort y la Antártida, y desde eso entonces su corazón no había estado tranquilo. En aquel momento cuando por fin la vio de regreso casi no habló con ella, sus ojos lo decían todo, había vivido un infierno, una pesadilla…y había visto la muerte cara a cara…

Leon no podía sacar de su mente aquellos ojos claros y hermosos de la pelirroja, empañados en gruesas lágrimas de dolor, recordaba con amargura cada sollozo que salió de sus dulces labios, el temblor de su cuerpo entre los brazos del agente, las gotas de sal mojando su camisa negra, su nombre pronunciado entre llantos… pero él estuvo ahí… a su lado.

Una vez llegó a casa de los Redfield lo recibió Chris. Leon creía que una de las barreras para llegar a Claire era precisamente su hermano. Chris Redfield era un gran sujeto, amable y agradable, pero si se trataba de su pequeña hermana se volvía muy selectivo sin embargo cuando el moreno le dio la mano Kennedy pudo afirmar que era prueba superada…

-hola Kennedy, que te trae por aquí?- preguntó el Redfield

-creo que eso ya lo sabes…vine a ver a Claire, como está ella?

-pues…está…eso ya es algo. –Chris suspiró- está arriba, creo que le alegrará verte. Sube.

-puedo?...

-por supuesto…por cierto, que traes en la caja? –preguntó curioso viendo una caja bastante colorida en las manos del agente, Leon pareció sonreír…

-un pequeño obsequio…-Chris arqueó una ceja

-te gusta mi hermana Kennedy?...

-bueno, si me disculpas…-Leon no contestó verbalmente pero el moreno no necesitó que lo haga, bastó solamente una mirada paraqué Chris entendiera "no me gusta…la amo"

Claire estaba en su habitación recostada sobre la cama, abrazando una almohada. Tenía las cortinas cerradas y la luz apagada, no se sentía bien. Había tenido pesadillas todas las noches y siempre era igual…siempre veía lo mismo una y otra vez, veía como su amigo moría por salvarla. Steve Burnside llegó a significar mucho para ella, y nada le había dolido más que verlo morir así…gracias a él estaba con vida…pero y ahora qué? Había visto a la muerte de frente antes, cuando enfrentó cadáveres ambulantes en Raccoon City, pero era diferente, porque ninguno de ellos había significado algo en su vida, pero ver morir a ese joven muchacho, a ese que fue su compañero en toda la jornada, y que dio su vida por ella, e incluso llegó a sentir más que amistad hacia ella… eso si le destrozaba…y si en lugar de ser alguien que solo fue su amigo perdía algo más?...a alguien más?...a alguien que amaba con todas sus fuerzas? Podría seguir?...

Unos golpes en su puesta le sacaron de sus tristes meditaciones

-adelante…-respondió la muchacha incorporándose en la cama

-hola…-Leon entró con una sonrisa y Claire se mostró un poco más animada- me dijeron que sigues triste…

-un poco…-dijo sincera. El muchacho se acercó hasta ella y dejando la caja de lado se sentó junto a la pelirroja, ella pegó su cabeza en el hombro del agente y por instinto él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-ya todo pasó…-susurró a la chica que se pegó aún más a su cuerpo, como si necesitara de esa calidez que él transmitía, tenía que aceptarlo, cuando estaba en brazos de Leon se sentía segura…dejó el hombro del joven y buscó refugio en su pecho. Leon la abrazó más fuerte, pero cuidando que no le hiciera daño alguno, sentía el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha entre sus brazos, por reflejo cerró los ojos y besó su frente, Claire sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, desde que pasó todo aquello en esa ciudad ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos, Leon solía ser cariñoso con ella, pero nunca le había besado antes…y el solo contacto de sus labios con la piel de la pelirroja la hicieron estremecerse…

Ahora, estando tan cerca del joven agente Claire sentía un torbellino en el estómago, debido quizás al anterior contacto, o tal vez a que desde que volvió de aquel viaje infernal no había estado tan cerca de él, pero ahora esa cercanía era diferente, había algo en ello que la ponía: inquieta, nerviosa, ansiosa…todo al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar el pausado latir del corazón del muchacho, que parecía hipnótico, tan calmado, tan sereno… inhalando profundamente sintió llegar hasta ella la suave colonia que estaba usando, era inconfundible, podría reconocerla donde fuera, y no porque fuese una cara o muy sofisticada, no, sino porque era parte de su escencia. Leon Kennedy era un hombre sencillo, honesto y sincero, fuerte contra la adversidad y muy inteligente, y esas cosas eran las que la pelirroja admiraba del joven agente…y al mismo tiempo las que la arrastraron a caer en sus encantos.

-Leon…-susurró la chica luego de estar un rato callada

-que sucede?- preguntó el joven mirándola con algo de preocupación.

-nada…solo quería pronunciar tu nombre…-el ojiazul sintió un rubor leve en sus mejillas

-uh?...

-me alegra que estés aquí…-volvió a susurrar la joven mientras se acomodaba un poco mas cerca del muchacho, recarcando su mejilla en el hombro del rubio…

Ella volvió a callar. Leon volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia ella y se dio cuenta que de nuevo lloraba. No, no otra vez. No podía soportar verla llorar. Se sentía terrible cada vez que veía esos ojos tan bellos, tan alegres y brillantes empañarse en lágrimas, él debió estar ahí, para protegerla, para velar por ella, para evitar que algo le pasara… para evitar precisamente esto que sucedía ahora. Porque Leon Kennedy podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos ver el llanto de la mujer que amaba…

-Claire…por dios, que sucede…? No dejas de llorar…siempre que vengo a verte lloras, por favor…por favor dime que puedo hacer para que ese llanto se vaya!

Ella se aferró a su brazo y Leon sintió un nudo en la garganta

-no me dejes…-susurró la pelirroja entre llantos y él le miró de fijo- promételo…Leon promételo…no quiero perderte, no a ti

-Claire…

-yo…yo…no pude… él estaba ahí y yo no pude ayudarle…-la chica le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue una visión difícil para león, que siempre la había visto fuerte, pero se olvidaba que Claire, con toda su fuerza y su voluntad, seguía siendo mujer, y una mujer enamorada además…

-pero Claire, no es culpa tuya…

-pero, él era mi compañero…alguien que significó algo en mi vida, un amigo Leon…y, y me duele horrible saber que ya no está… pero, pero si algo te sucediera a ti yo…

Leon no pudo hablar, no pudo decir nada, solo esperar. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Que era lo que Claire trataba de decirle…?

-Leon…yo…no podría… te lo juro… no podría seguir si no estás!...-el se levantó de la cama y en dos segundos estaba arrodillado frente a ella, que cubría su cara con las manos. El hizo que ella le mirara y secó sus lágrimas con una caricia suave, Claire volvió a sentir ese hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Solo Leon podía provocarlo…

-Mírame…Claire, aquí estoy… no pienso irme de tu lado. Yo… tampoco sabría qué hacer si tú no estás… creí que te perdía, y cuando supe dónde estabas…-el apretó los puños frustrado- Claire perdóname…debí estar ahí…contigo.

-Leon…? –la pelirroja le miró con las mejillas rojas, él no había soltado sus manos, las sujetaba con fuerza, como si al soltarlas la dejara ir para siempre, y él no estaba dispuesto a perderla…

-que me hiciste pelirroja…-susurró el agente con una pequeña sonrisa, Claire entreabrió los labios pero no dijo nada- que me hiciste, que no dejo de pensar en ti. Estás en todos lados, tu risa en mis oídos, tus ojos en mi mente… estás hasta en mis sueños Claire… cómo voy a dejarte si te necesito para estar vivo!...

Esta vez Leon fue el que bajó la mirada unos segundos, suspiró hondo para calmarse y volvió a mirarla directo a los ojos, esos que tanto le gustaban. La imagen de la pelirroja tan vulnerable y frágil, con las mejillas rosadas fue para Leon algo demasiado tentador y bello como para resistirlo…lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la muchacha hasta rozar sus labios, despacio con delicadeza, para después fundirse en un beso, Claire cerró los ojos y correspondió abrazando el cuello del joven agente, estremeciéndose toda mientras él exploraba cada rincón de su boca, aferrando sus uñas a la camisa negra del muchacho, embriagada de su colonia sensual y discreta, volviéndose loca con cada caricia de sus labios…

Lentamente fueron separándose y Leon le miró con una expresión dulce en la mirada…

-te lo pido Claire…no vuelvas a dejarme así… nunca más… Te amo…

-y yo a ti…-la pelirroja mostró una gran sonrisa que el agente correspondió con una un poco mas coqueta, aun con el rostro mojado lucía hermosa, Leon se sonrió de lado mientras ella arqueaba las cejas un poco sorprendida

-ahora que recuerdo yo tenía algo para ti

-para mí?...y qué es?...

El joven muchacho se acercó a la cama donde había puesto la caja con la que había llegado, la cogió y puso en manos de la muchacha, ella se sentó en la cama de nuevo con la caja en las piernas y la abrió… encontrando un hermoso oso de peluche color miel, con un lindo moño café atado al cuello, Claire sonrió mientras lo sacaba de la caja y lo abrazaba contenta

-huele rico!...exclamó la muchacha al sentir la misma colonia del agente impregnada en el oso imaginó que se había quedado así porque Leon lo había abrazado…de pronto en la caja halló también una más pequeña, Claire arqueó una ceja y dejando al osito de lado la cogió curiosa, al abrirla encontró un hermosa cadena de plata con dos dijes en ella, una L y una C, ambos con letra cursiva…

La muchacha miró a Leon mientras él le sonreía travieso, como un niño que acababa de hacer alguna diablura

-Claire Redfield, quisieras ser mi novia?...-ella mostró la más grande de sus sonrisas mientras el joven le colocaba su regalo al cuello, luego se dio la vuelta y rodeó el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos…

-sí…si quiero Leon…-la chica volvió a besarlo feliz mientras el abrazaba su cintura, ahora tenía una razón para seguir.

De pronto la puerta se abrió un poco y por ella entró Chris, que al ver la escena arqueó una ceja, pero el par de tortolos ni cuenta se dio, hasta que el moreno carraspeó un poco y entonces ellos dejaron de besarse, pero sin alejarse ni un centímetro

-bueno, creo que Claire ya se siente mejor…verdad Kennedy? –inquirió en tono de broma el mayor de los Redfield…

-esto….

-si, ya estoy mejor hermanito! –respondió la chica volviendo a besar al rubio, Chris le miró con algo de disgusto

-que crees que estás haciendo? Y que es ESO? –dijo señalando al oso que estaba sobre la cama

-yo? Besando a mi NOVIO, y eso es tu sobrino…-dijo divertida la chica mientras el moreno procesaba las palabras…

-novio?...sobrino?...-Chris cogió el osito y le miró un instante…

-Claire Redfield! Quién te dio permiso de tener novio! –gruñó el mayor mientras abajo las risas de su hermana llenaban de nuevo la casa… Chris salió de la recamara y miró hacia abajo por el barandal de las escaleras, vio por fin alegría en el antes triste y apagado rostro de su pequeña hermana, Claire había pasado por cosas muy difíciles, al menos ahora era realmente feliz…

-gracias Kennedy…-musitó feliz mientras los veía salir por la puerta tomados de la mano… estaba seguro que ella no estaría en mejores manos...

**FIN**

Bueno mi primer Cleon amigos míos, ojalá les haya gustado porque a mi me agradó bastante, se que hay muchos fans de esta pareja y espero este pequeño One Shoot sea bien aceptado, como siempre les digo, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber, aprecio mucho los reviews que me dejan porque es la opinión de mis lectores, que me siguen y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo mucho!

Y si tienen alguna otra petición también dejen un review y lo pondré en mi agenda! Lo que prometo lo cumplo señores! Gracias y nos leemos luego =D


End file.
